Just as Promised
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – They were cheaper than gifts and much more welcome. So September 15th only means one thing… Happy Birthday Kakashi Hatake! Sasuke/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – They were cheaper than gifts and much more welcome. So September 15th only means one thing… Happy Birthday Kakashi Hatake!! (Sasuke/Ino)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Yay!! For it is the birthday of everyone's favourite kinky book obsessed sensei!! I've had this idea buzzing around in my head for a while now and this seemed like the perfect time to post it.

**Muse:** Or you just could have posted it and made us all happy.

_Dedi:_ Oh hush you. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **shelvesinthecloset,** since Lamb got the idea after reading one of her amazing fics. So **shelvesinthecloset,** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Butterflies in her eyes and the looks to kill,  
Time is passing I'm asking could this be real?  
Cause I can't sleep, I can't hold still,  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal,_

* * *

**Just as Promised**

The members of team seven, both old and new, stood staring at the improbable tableau that was playing out before their eyes. Swarms of Sound ninja they could have handled without so much as batting an eyelid. Orochimaru, risen from the dead and back to his old body snatching ways, not a problem. The Akatsuki in full demon hunting mode, a walked in the park.

All that and more they, as trained shinobi of Konoha, could deal with without even braking a sweat. But as for what they were seeing now…

Sakura, for the first time in her life was at a total loss for words. Her mouth hung open, emerald eyes almost bugging out of her head as she saw what her bestfriend was up to. The girl named for the cherry blossom saw and yet could not bring herself to believe.

Naruto was sporting a dazed expression, the type he normally wore after his pink haired team-mate had seen fit to try and smash his skull. Could it be some sort of genjutsu, he wondered. Or had he just somehow been transported into an alternate reality?

Sai's normally emotionless face was displaying a nicely blended combination of shock and confusion. Was this sort of behaviour normal? Judging by the reactions of his team-mates and even that of his sensei it could not be and yet she was acting as if it was…

"Ms. Beautiful…?"

Sasuke shot a look of pure hatred at the walking robot, that nickname still made his blood boil, before returning his gaze to the pair that were standing some six feet in front of him. He had less trouble believing what his eyes were telling him than the others did, she had warned him after all, but it still didn't mean he was happy with the situation.

Kakashi Hatake and Ino Yamanaka.

His sensei and his girlfriend were standing almost smack bang in the centre of team seven's favourite training ground and they were making-out as if kissing were going out of fashion. It was strange, it was surreal and it was also slowly pushing his blood pressure higher and higher. Sure Kakashi had become something of a substitute father figure in his life, and he'd trust the copy ninja with his life. It was just that he didn't trust him with his hands all over Ino.

"_Hey guys!" The blonde female had come bounding into the training ground, calling out cheery greetings to everyone and narrowly missing a pair of __shuriken that Sakura had just thrown at Naruto._

"_Yamanaka-san," Kakashi's weary sigh had stopped Ino and Sasuke in their tracks before they could embark on a full on make-out session. "I know you and Sasuke are very much attached, but can't you even stand to be parted long enough for us to train?" _

"_Sorry sensei. But I'm not actually here for Sasuke, I'm here for you." A bright smile lit up Ino's face as she sidled over to the silver haired __Jonin.__ "Happy Birthday Kakashi!"_

_With one fluid movement she reached up, pulled down the ever-present mask and crushed her lips to his._

It had all started with Naruto. Ino was broke and had not been able to find anyone prepared to lend her money so that she could buy him a gift. Konoha's golden flower had almost been at her wits end when inspiration had suddenly struck as to what she could give the affection starved teen for his eighteenth birthday. And best of all it wouldn't cost her a penny.

Thus had begun the tradition of 'Ino Yamanaka's Birthday Kisses'. On their birthday every male shinobi of Konoha, as well as Kankuro and Gaara since the puppet mater demanded that he and younger brother not be left out, got given one kiss and one kiss only. Well except for Sasuke, who got rather more than one kiss and not just on his birthday, but he wasn't about to go into detail.

It had actually been after that first kiss that Sasuke had decided that it was about time that he and Ino finally got together. Luckily she had agreed with him, not that she'd put it into words, but then again neither of them had ended up doing much in the way of talking that night. But the point was that he had known about the tradition, for want of a better word, when they got together, and while he wasn't exactly fine with it, it hadn't been too much of a problem.

That was until now. It was a one off thing and both Ino and Kakashi seemed to be making the most of it. With everyone else Sasuke hadn't really cared, after all no one in Konoha was really what he would call competition for his little blue eyed imp. But that aside he'd seen enough females throwing themselves at his sensei's feet to feel decidedly uncomfortable about the current situation. When he had questioned Sakura on it she had said 'Well even you've got to admit he's hot as hell, and then just imagine all the tricks he's picked up from reading those books.'

He was therefor rather happy when Ino pulled away and pausing only to blow kisses at the astonished quartet, and wink cheekily at Sasuke, bounced off saying something about having to give her team-mates a kick up the ass.

The silence hung heavy in the air as the four looked from departing blonde to their sensei who was having to lean against a tree for support. His one visible eye was slightly glazed, his lips were parted and slightly bruised and he seemed too out of it to even replace his mask. And it was evident to all of them that the blood that hadn't rushed south had headed north.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the state his teacher/mentor was in. That was the effect Ino had on people and while Kakashi, along with every other male in Fire Country, could fantasies at much as they liked, he would always be the one that she came home to at night.

"You know something," Sakura said staring in wonder at the departing figure of Ino. "I think I now know why Kakashi-sensei always wares that mask."

"Why's that?" Sai voiced his query as he regarded his sensei who looked a little punch drunk after the encounter with Ms. Beautiful.

"It's so no one can see that blush!" Yelled the blond who would one day become the sixth Hokage. "Believe it!"

* * *

**Muse:** Well I suppose it's as good a reason as any for Kakashi to wear that mask.

Lamb: Yup that's what I thought too.

_Dedi:_ They're agreeing? Strange, but, **shelvesinthecloset,** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
